


Born to Kill

by I_Walk_Alone_In_Eternity



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Walk_Alone_In_Eternity/pseuds/I_Walk_Alone_In_Eternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood is a shecat born into a family who are very judgemental and vain. They only care about their looks. And Blood dosent qualify. So they bully he to the point where she snaps. She turns into a killer. This is her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to Kill

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a little graphic with the violence and may be a little dark. But I hope you like it!

Blood was lieing in her nest with her sisters Honey, a slim and beautiful ginger and white shecat with light blue eyes. She had very silky fur, and Lily, a small and slim light brown tabby shecat with white paws. He brother Spot, a muscular black and white tom was there too. Her mother Violet, a slim and skinny gray shecat with blue eyes admired Blood's siblings. But she ignored Blood and he large muscular legs and large ears. He calico patterns and dark green eyes. Her long sharp blood red claws. And her extra big teeth. She was ugly to her parents and Blood knew it. She hated them for making her feel so useless. She wasn't useless. She wasn't.

"Hey fatty go sleep somewhere else" Spot said shoving Blood out of the nest onto the cold frozen earth. Blood went to get up, but Spot hissed in her face. "Stay there if you know what's good for you." Blood glared at he brother. One day he will pay fo this. One day. 

***

Blood woke up the next morning, shivering from the cold. She was covered in ice crystals. And no one noticed. She got up and saw that everyone had left. Blood got up on shaky legs and walked out fom the sheltered nest. She saw her father, a muscula tabby, with his daughters and son. He completely ignored Blood.  
She approached him. 

"Get away, freak. You're no daughter of mine" he hissed. Blood let her tail droop. "Well? Leave!" He snarled. He pushed her down, hard. Blood hit the ground. She cried out in pain as her paw twisted. "Sh ut up Blood!" He growled. He shoved her again. "Get up!" Blood didn't move. She was afraid. She closed her eyes. "I said get up!" Stripes yowled. Blood got up slowly. She looked at her father with a lot of fear in her eyes. "You're a worthless kit. You'll never be good enough. Never. You'll always be a freak." Blood had had enough. She spun around and dashed off into the forest, crying. She ran until she came upon a stream. She collapsed and cried and cried. Her body heaved in spasms from how had she cried. She lay there for two hours and no one came for her. No one.

"Hey." Blood looked up to see a black and white tom, just a moon older than her. "Are you okay?" Blood shook her head trying to fight back all the tears. "It'll be okay. I promise. My names Bone. What's yous?"

"I'm Blood" Blood managed to say. "Its nice to meet you. Thanks for being so nice to me. It means a lot more than you know."

"Your welcome" he smiled. "I'm glad I've made a difference"

Blood smiled and she got up. She felt happy for the first time.

"Will I see you again?" She asked.

"Definitely".


End file.
